


Blasphemy

by ImAshamedAboutThis



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Difference, Also tyler swears in this cause, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Josh, Dom/sub, Josh's hair is gonna be pink in this just cause that was my fav color on him, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Subspace, Tyler's 19, bottomtyler, brat!tyler, brattamer!josh, brendon is a bad influence, btw tags might change or be added at any point, but for now these cover the basis, controlling!josh, everything just depends on how this develops, ill add more needed tags and characters as i go, josh is 26, little undertones, obviously, topjosh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAshamedAboutThis/pseuds/ImAshamedAboutThis
Summary: "You do realize that if you sign this, you're completely mine now?""Yeah...Just, give it to me already."Josh's polite and moderately concerned smile suddenly began to form into a sly smirk, gently sliding the contract across the table right in front of the brunette."Then sign away, baby boy."Or; Tyler Joseph had played things way too safe through what was supposed to be his "rebellious years" and he's looking for a drastic change.





	1. 1

Tyler was the good kid.  
  
You know the type: The kid who stayed out of drama, participated in class, always had his homework done, never showed up to the high school parties most teenagers used as an excuse to experiment with drugs and alcohol.   
He was the kid no one could hate because there was nothing to hate about him.   
He played things safe, never got onto people's bad sides, and was generally the voice of reason in stressful situations.   
  
This was how Tyler went through his high school years, doing what he was told and staying out of trouble. It seemed like an easy decision at the time, just behave, work hard, and you wont have a list of mistakes and bad choices you'll regret and have to fix in the future.  
  
But that was thing; Tyler  _did_  regret his choices.  
  
When the brunette looks back on his teenage years all he sees is a mundane and boring life style.  
Go to school, do class work, go to basket ball practice, come home, do chores, do homework, go to sleep; Rinse and repeat.  
Even on the weekends Tyler did little more than play video games with friends or attend the occasional away games for basketball.  
  
Now that he was 19 and about to kiss his last year of being a teenager goodbye, Tyler had come to realize something very important;  
  
People tend to regret the things they  _didn't_ do rather than the things they  _did_ do.  
  
Sure, Tyler skipped out on all the drama of high school and all the negative circumstances that came with it but... He couldn't help but wish he  _hadn't._  
  
He wished he got to experience the thrill of rebelling against his parents. He found himself thinking back to imaginary scenarios that never happened.. For example; He would think of him and his high school best friend sneaking out to go to one of the popular parties, the adrenaline that would have been pumping through his veins... Hell, he even thought about the imaginary escape plan they would have made up in case they were caught.  
  
Rebellion.   
  
It was something Tyler now yearned to experience... But it was kind of a hard thing to do when you were already over 18 and out of your parents house.   
He was no longer under the control of adults because, he  _was_  an adult now.  
  
Tyler got his first tiny taste of rebellion 5 months ago when he first arrived at college. He had settled in very quickly and instantly clicked with his dorm roommate; Brendon.   
Brendon was eccentric and outgoing, a guy Tyler found fairly easy to get along with... But best of all, Brendon was very well versed in the art of 'rebellion'.  
  
Brendon was the one who brought Tyler with him that night to a welcoming party just outside of campus, Brendon was the one who encouraged Tyler to take his first sip of alcohol, Brendon was the one who gave Tyler his first hit of weed, and Brendon was the one to encourage Tyler to just  _do_  whatever the  _fuck_  he wanted to do with his life.  
  
And Tyler  _fucking_ agreed.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future chapters will be longer than this.  
> This 'chapter' was just like a very brief synopsis of Tyler's life, an intro if you will.  
> The real start will happen next chapter.
> 
> This whole fic is pretty much just BDSM porn with little plot tbh...   
> Im trash
> 
> Hit me up if ya wanna: https://twitter.com/ImAshamedAbout


	2. Chapter 2

"I think I'm gonna go." Tyler said the words that have been hanging on the tip of his tongue for the past 20 minutes, his eyes trained onto his laptop as he reads over the same set of FAQ's listed on the screen in front of him... As if he hadn't already read this page a hundred times over.

"What?"   
  
Tyler's gaze finally lifts up from his computer screen and looks over at Brendon who was sprawled out lazily on his own bed, his laptop sitting on the top of his chest which positioned his screen barely 6 inches away from his face.  
  
"Winter Wickedness. I think I'm gonna go." As this left the brunette's mouth, Tyler watches as his best friend's eyes instantly flick up to meet his gaze before he practically throws his computer (Okay, not  _throws_ really, but he was pretty careless and shoved it off his chest onto the mattress) off of him as he gets up. 

"Oh my fucking god-! Really!?" Brendon's words seemed way too excited for this in Tyler's opinion, but the brunette guesses he should have expected this much from him.  
  
Over these past 5-ish months dorming with his best friend, Tyler had gotten to experience a bunch of shit he'd been missing out on thanks to Brendon... But, Tyler couldn't help but crave something  _more._    
He still craved to have that total rebellion he'd never gotten to experience, to have an authoritative figure set down rules and try to control him, just so he could try to sneak behind their back and do whatever the fuck he wanted to anyways.   
Tyler wanted to experience consequences of getting caught (That didn't end with him getting arrested or fined) and the adrenaline and frustration that came along with it.   
  
  
It had been roughly a month ago when Tyler was laying in bed and began to express these feelings to his best friend. He hadn't even really expected a solution from Brendon, he just wanted to talk about it and maybe have Brendon tell him he understood how he was feeling and it wasn't completely insane.  
  
What Tyler really  _hadn't_  been expecting was Brendon's response to be "Oh, so like some of that BDSM shit." which had instantly sparked a conversation into that topic.  
  
Which had led Tyler into researching about it.  
  
Which had led Tyler to finding a list of BDSM events, get togethers, and conventions.  
  
Which had led to Tyler finding out about Winter Wickedness, a two day BDSM event held in a hotel in Columbus, Ohio.

Needless to say, Tyler's interest had instantly been sparked (Along with some new sexual fantasies he hand't even known about before).   
  


The only thing that had been keeping Tyler from following his best friend's "If you want to fucking do it, then just fucking do it." policy in life and registering for the event was that he was still completely...  _untainted_  in the sexual activity department.   
Not because he wasn't interested in sex, but as it was established before, Tyler was a goody two shoes in high school and sex before marriage was drilled into his head to be a bad thing.  
  
Also that being gay was a bad thing.  
  
But Tyler had quickly learned that neither of those things were true.  
  
Honestly, deep down Tyler always knew they weren't true, but it was just easier to agree with his parents and the influence of his church.  
It was easier to pretend he wasn't interested in dating and sex all together than to confront his own sexuality and risk getting in trouble... But Tyler was a  _rebel_  now.  
  
And yes, he's aware that real rebels don't  _call_  themselves rebels but come on, just let him call himself something cool and exciting for once in his life.  
  
  
Now Tyler (With the motivation and wise words of his best friend) had come to terms that he wasn't the straight kid he always pretended to be... Well,  _mostly_  came to terms with it. It was still on the down low and he hadn't had any relations with another guy yet, but that was soon going to change.

Tyler was set on it changing.  
  


"Yeah-God, I'm, I'm gonna do it... But, I need you to like, promise to slap me if I uh, if I suddenly change my mind in the next few minutes." Tyler tells Brendon as a playful little smile dances on his lips to cover up any nerves he was feeling (And he was feeling a lot of them) before his gaze turns back to his computer screen to attempt to follow through with his decision. 

"Fuck yeah! Follow your kinky little dreams, Tyler! I knew you would go through with it, you're gonna go fucking wild. I can tell." Brendon replies as he moves over and plops down onto Tyler's bed next to him, jostling Tyler and the laptop on the brunette's lap.

"Shut up! I'm not even, I'm not gonna do all that stuff they have planned... I'm just gonna go the first day and like, like they have beginner panels and stuff. So, I was just gonna attend those and then maybe... I don't know, try to like, y'know...find someone? Maybe? If I can-Do you know what I mean?" Tyler tries to explain as he clicks on the registration tab and scrolls down the page, hovering his mouse cursor over top of the "Buy Ticket" option as his eyes flick up to Brendon.

"Uh-huh, yeah, I get you. Tyler's lookin' for a daddy." Brendon's reply was instant and he had a huge ass grin on his lips that matched the current teasing tone of his voice, then he suddenly exploded into laughter when an embarrassed blush rises to the apples of Tyler's cheeks.

"Shut the fuck up, Brendon! God, I don't even know why I tell you anything!" 

"Because you love me! Now stop dawdling and buy the damn ticket!"

"I'm not dawdling!" Tyler says stubbornly and just to prove his point, he clicks on the ticket and gets redirected to the billing info page. "See? I'm getting it right now." He then adds before he starts to type in his info to pay for the ticket, doe eyes briefly flicking up to his best friend.

"And like, are you  _sure_  you don't want to come with me?" Tyler then asks because, as stubborn and cocky as he could be, Tyler would still feel infinitely better if Brendon came along with him to this thing.

"As much as I would  _love_  to go to some kink fest with you, I cant afford that shit. You know Papa's gotta save his extra cash for that good stuff." Brendon replies with one of his trade mark shit faced grins.

 _"Fine._  Choose weed over your best friend! See if I fucking care, douche bag." Tyler's reply sounded bitter, but it was truthfully more on the playful side. He honestly completely understood that Brendon couldn't really afford to go with him. The registration wasn't cheap and Tyler couldn't even afford to stay the full two days, because then he would have to book a night in the hotel and his college student salary wouldn't be able to support that.

"Weed  _is_  my best friend, Tyler." Brendon's smug response made Tyler completely pause what he was filling out as he looks up at Brendon in an unamused (but honestly completely amused) manner.

"WOW! Woooow! Just fucking, wow. I'll remember that next time you want me to be your wingman." Tyler tried to sound pissed, but Brendon was smiling at him and Tyler always had a problem with keeping a straight face when other people were smiling, it causing a smile of his own to crack onto his lips and a breathy laugh to follow along at the end of his words.

"Nah, you wont do me like that. Now come on, buy that shit. I didn't forget you gave me permission to slap you." Brendon tells Tyler as he raises his eyebrows and his hand in threat to slap Tyler if he pussied out on buying the ticket now.

"I was buying it and you fucking distracted me!" Tyler shouts in his defense before he returns his eyes to his computer screen before quickly tapping out the last bit of information in the provided text boxes, then clicking the last 'BUY' option button.

The brunette then bites at his bottom lip in suspense as the page begins to load in response. He feels his stomach do a little flip of excitement when he was redirected to a "Thank you for registering!" page, along with some basic info about when and how he'll get his ticket and how to enter the event when the time came.  
  


"There! Done." Tyler says with a huge grin as he turns his laptop around to show Brendon that he wasn't bullshitting and he actually bought the ticket, watching as his best friend slowly lowers his hand as his eyes scan the 'Thank you' page.

"Wow. Just so you know, I actually completely fucking doubted you'd do it." Brendon's reply made Tyler's upper lip twitch, suddenly huffing in offense. 

"Oh my god, Bren. You're such a bad friend, I seriously need to start handing out applications for a new best friend." He then threatens Brendon in his own Tyler way as his lips upturn into a smirk, turning his computer back around on his lap so the screen was facing him once again. 

"Fuck you! I'm a great friend! In fact-" Tyler was listening to Brendon's words but as soon as the dangerous words 'in fact' leave Brendon's lips he immediately cuts off his best friend with a little "Oh great...".

"No! Come on! Lemme fucking finish!" Brendon yells as he reaches out and haphazardly smacks Tyler's arm with the back of his hand in protest that Tyler instantly took his words as something bad. 

"I was just gonna say that, if you find someone, I have to meet them and give you my approval before you do anything." He continues on and tells Tyler, smiling slightly in amusement when Tyler looks up at him and gives him the 'You cant be fucking serious' look that everybody knows all too well.

"Brendon, fuck you. I'm not gonna drag someone back here just so you can scare them away." Tyler's reply makes Brendon fold his arms stubbornly across his chest with a huff.

"Fine, but... You have to  _at least_  send me a picture of them before hand. You need to at least have my approval for their looks, I cant let my best friend get involved with someone below standards."

"Oh my god-Fine, sure. I'll send you a fucking picture. Happy?" Tyler relents as his eyes drop back down to his computer screen and begins to pull up his email so he could check if he received the confirmation receipt and info from his purchase. 

"I mean, I could definitely be happier. But,  _I_   _guess_  I'm happy enough."

"I'm five seconds away from coldcocking you...And that means punch." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will either be around 2k words like this one or longer... Probably longer.  
> Just wanted to let ya know what to expect.
> 
> Lemme know if there's any mistakes/typos anywhere (including any future chapters)


	3. 3

The weeks leading up to Winter Wickedness somehow seemed to go tantalizingly slow and yet, scarily fast for Tyler...But, it only took the first few days for Tyler to seriously regret telling his best friend about his plans.  
  
For weeks, Brendon had took every opportunity he could to tease Tyler with some sort of Daddy comment and  _damn_  was he good at  _never_  missing an opportunity...

But, now it was Tyler's turn to get on his best friend's nerves.

"Are you sure that you're sure that you're  _sure_  you don't want come along with me?" Tyler wasn't below the tactic of annoying his best friend to try and get him to come along with him to this thing.. even though it was completely impossible for Brendon to get into the event by now.

Tickets had gone off sale. But even if they hadn't, tickets had sold out awhile ago.

...Not to mention that Tyler was leaving for the convention within then next 20 minutes.

"Oh my fucking  _god_ , Tyler! Buddy! Pal! I'm the surest of sures that ever fucking sured." Brendon responds to his best friend as he watches him get ready, an amused grin on his face. "I'm  _flattered_  you want me to tag along, but I'm not about to sit in a car in some dusty parking lot all day waiting for your kinky ass to find a hook up."

"A  _real_  best friend would! It's called moral support!" Tyler was quick to respond to Brendon's refusal to come with him as he laces up the shoes he had just slipped onto his feet.

Brendon was just as quick to counter Tyler's statement with a scoff before he exclaims "Tyler Robert Joseph! Don't pull that shit one me, I am your  _real_  fucking best friend and you know it!" to the brunette in a feigned reprimanding tone.

To this Tyler pulled out his trump card, the aces of all aces, the best move in the book: Sticking his tongue out childishly in the direction of Brendon, which honestly did very little except emit a heavy sigh from his best friend.

There was brief and comfortable silence between the two as Tyler finished tying his shoes and straightened up on his bed, his brown eyes flicking over to Brendon and meeting the male's darker ones.

"Tell ya' what..." Brendon seemed to suddenly say in response to the sudden eye contact, his arms unfolding as he lets out a much heftier sigh; As if what he was about to offer was something labor inducing on his end...

But, of course, it wasn't.

"I'll come all the way to your car with you."

"Woow, thanks Bren. You're such a good guy." Tyler dead pans as he rolls his eyes and begins to stand up from his mattress, but not before he grabs one of his pillows, chucking it at the male sitting on his own bed.

"What's with the fucking sarcasm! I would have to walk  _all the way_  down stairs and into the parking lot! That's a lot of effort on my part, ungrateful little shit." The darker haired brunette exclaims after he swats the pillow out of the air that was thrown at him.

Tyler's eyes feel as if they rolled completely into the back of his head as he listens to Brendon say this shit, waving his hand dismissively at the male before he heads over to his dresser and picks up the jacket that was laying across the top of it.

After slipping the jacket onto his slender frame and checking his pockets to make sure he had everything he needed, Tyler then turns to leave the room. He feel Brendon's eyes on him, but he doesn't hear the sound of his best friend getting up, so he turns to look at him.

There was nothing said between the two for just a small moment, Tyler was the one to break the brief silence.

"Well? Are you going to walk me to my fucking car or what?"

*

Breathe in, out, and repeat the process.

Why was he so nervous anyways? This shit was gonna be easy peasy. Just go in, act like you belong, and find a dom.

See? Simple.

Except that it didn't seem so simple now that Tyler was parked in front of the hotel where Winter Wickedness was being held at. It seemed way more daunting and nerve wracking now that he was here.

But, he could do this.

He'd been watching people walk into the hotel from the safety of his car for the past 10 minutes and, so far, everyone looked pretty normal.

He could totally get away with looking normal...Right? Right.

Tyler takes in another deep breath through his nose, before he lets it out through his mouth, double checking to make sure he had everything he needed before he leaves the comfort of his car.

ID? Check.

Entrance Ticket? Check.

Cell Phone? Well... Technically, you weren't supposed to bring your cell into this place. It had something to do with privacy concerns and the risk of people taking unsolicited photos or videos of their fellow guests...   
And if a staff member catches you with your phone out, it'll be confiscated until you're ready to leave, according to the rules on the website that Tyler had read  _many_  times over.

But, come on.   
Tyler wasn't gonna use his phone for any sneaky fucked up shit like that. He just wanted to keep it on him, it was almost like a security blanket.

Plus, what if there was a family emergency? Or what if Brendon desperately had to get a hold of him? Or what if  _he_ had an emergency, like some crazy person lures Tyler up into their hotel room from the convention floor and holds him hostage?

Realistically, Tyler knew that none of these scenarios were very likely at the moment... But, better safe than sorry, right?

Or rather, better just take the phone to shut his anxiety up so he could actually enjoy himself.

"Alright. Let's do this. Get out of the fucking car, Tyler." The brunette actually had to say out loud before he finally turned the key to silence his engine after nearly another ten minutes of stalling.

Then, after slipping his phone into his jacket pocket, Tyler quickly opens up the driver side door and steps out into the parking lot before he could come up with another excuse to stay in his car for a bit longer.

ID and Entrance ticket in hand, Tyler lets out a huff of air from pure determination, locks his car, and marches off towards the hotel doors (Okay, maybe not  _marching._  It was more realistically like, nervous approaching... But, it's the thought that counts.)

He unconsciously bites at the dry skin of his bottom lip as he reaches forward, hand grabbing onto the handle of door to the hotel, and pulls it open... But of course, just as he does this, he realizes there was a couple that had been walking roughly 10 feet behind him.

So Tyler, like the gentleman he is, decided to wait and hold the door for them.

Out of politeness.

_Not_ because he was stalling for just a few more precious moments. 

Definitely not that.

"It's no problem." Tyler replies to the girl kindly as she, and the male walking by her side, reached the door he held open and thanked him quietly, waiting a second or two after the pair had headed inside before he tentatively stepped into the hotel himself.

The brunette looks straight ahead and just a bit further into the lobby was a few tables set up with some staff sitting behind them. The couple he held open the door for were already there and once they moved, Tyler was able to read the big "SIGN IN AND INFO HERE" banner that was hung to the front of the table they had been standing in front of.

Welp, here goes nothing.

While tentatively glancing around at the relatively normal appearing people loitering around the lobby and talking, Tyler approaches the table, flashing a smile as he made eye contact with one of the woman behind it.

"Hi! Welcome to Winter Wickedness! Can I see your ticket and ID, please?" She was quick to jump into the same polite line she had probably been saying to every person who walked through the hotel doors since the start of the convention.

"Yeah, um, right here.." Tyler really didn't mean to sound so awkward and nervous as he responds to the woman's greeting.. But he couldn't seem to help it, okay? It was just in his nature apparently to be as awkward as possible at all times, even with Brendon's tips and tricks to, in his words, 'Not be so fucking awkward, Tyler.'

Awkwardness aside, Tyler still handed over his ticket and ID to the staff member in a timely fashion.

"Alright! Looks good. Thank you, Tyler." The woman responds after taking his ticket and then Checking his ID for his name and to make sure Tyler was over the age of 18.

Tyler watches as she sets the ticket off to the side, and then pulls out a disposable name tag, that was really just a glorified white sticker, and writes out his name on it before then plucking a wrist band from the box of them on a chair next to her.

"Here's your attendance wrist band and here's your name tag, those have to stay on you at all times with the exception of the play room. Do you happen to be looking to meet anyone while you're here?" She says to Tyler as she hands the brunette the items he needed to attend the convention, along with his ID.

"Oh... Um." Tyler was honestly not expecting a question like this and he could feel the apples of his cheeks begin to heat up from the red blush beginning to fill them.

"..Maybe...I'm um, thinking about it." He kinda half tells the truth because, come on... He knew this lady didn't care if he came here for nothing but hook ups, but it was still embarrassing to tell a stranger that you were looking to meet someone in this manner.

But just as Tyler expected, the woman didn't seem to judge at all with her reply.

"Okay! Then if you move right down the table there, there's a set of colored wrist bands you can choose from to find a partner. There's a sign that explains what each color means. There is also a pamphlet you can pick up that has the schedule, rules, and a small map inside. If you have any questions at all you can ask me or any of the staff members you spot."

Tyler's cheeks were still flushed and warmer than normal as he glances down the table and nods his head slightly, looking back at her just to say a quick "Thank you." before he begins to move down to the next table.

Tyler first reaches out and picks up one of the pamphlets he had been told about, before his eyes scan over the boxes of colored wristbands in front of him, then looking at the sign set up in the middle.

**RED = TOP LOOKING**

**BLUE = BOTTOM LOOKING**

**GREEN = SWITCH LOOKING**

Tyler wasn't exactly sure why he felt the need to look up and glance around to make sure no one was watching him before he reached out and plucked one of the blue wrists bands out of the middle box.

It was like he was still unconsciously trying to hide the fact he wanted in on this BDSM action, despite the fact that was already obviously clear by attending this event in the first place... And when the brunette realized the secrecy he was using while trying to fasten the blue band around his wrist, he paused and shook his head at himself.

" _Man the fuck up, Tyler."_ He thinks to himself as he straightens his posture and stops trying to hunch over and hide as he puts on the blue wrist band, then following suit with the attendance band, before finally sticking his name tag onto the front of his jacket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this :(   
> I couldn't decide what type of relationship i wanted to do exactly, but i think i decided on Brat + Brat Tamer/Daddy relationship with some Little aspects/undertones. Just so you all know what to expect since i keep adding and changing the tags on you. 
> 
> (Also motivation to write was also a big reason as to why it took so long, oops)


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you." Tyler made sure to politely thank his waitress as his plate of food was set down in front of him.   
The meal was nothing special; Just a classic burger and fries, but it would definitely get the job of satiating his appetite done fairly well... What it could not do however, was help Tyler in his seemingly fruitless escapade of finding himself a partner at this thing.

Call him cocky if you will, but Tyler had thought it was going to be generally easy to find someone here... This  _was_  a BDSM convention after all and, come on, Tyler  _knew_  he was cute.   
So, why the fuck couldn't he find anyone suitable?

It was already late in the evening, Tyler had already gone by all the newcomer seminars and, don't get him wrong, throughout the day he did actually have a few doms approach him but, none of them felt right... or lets be real, none of them were really attractive enough for Tyler's tastes (Hey, don't look at him like that. He was good looking! He at least deserves someone as attractive as he knew he was!).

Bottom line to this really, Tyler was having zero luck in the 'finding a hot daddy' department and it was nearing the time he had to leave... He couldn't afford to book a night in the hotel (And honestly, there probably weren't any rooms left for him to book) and though he theoretically could just drive back and continue his search tomorrow, Tyler really hadn't been planning to do so. He still had school work he needed to get done before his next classes on Monday and, on top of that, gas was expensive, man!   
Especially for a college student with pretty much no more extra cash to spend.

It was at this point that Tyler realized he had just been staring at his burger for the past few minutes, the untouched food in front of him slightly losing it's warmth with each passing second.   
With a hefty sight that definitely was  _not_  signaling Tyler's defeat, he picks up his burger and takes a bite. It was as good as a subpar burger from a chain restaurant was gonna get, but Tyler had a sneaking suspicion that it would of tasted way better if he had found his dom (Don't ask him how the two were related, they just were, okay? Honestly, don't even pretend you don't understand...  _Everything_ tastes better when you're happy and you  _know_ it!).

Maybe Tyler could try the more forward approach after his meal...   
Yeah, that was a good idea, wasn't it?   
This whole time Tyler had been playing things a bit koy, kinda just waiting for doms to approach him instead of the other way around.

Maybe he should just fucking, walk right up to the next attractive dom he sees and, and...Wait? What would he even do after that?   
Tyler had never approached someone in such a manner before, he'd always been more on the shy and polite side. Though, Brendon was really helping him with tha-WAIT! Of course! Duh, he could just text Brendon and ask him what to do!

With the brunette's mind so wrapped up in thinking about what he was going to do to find someone in the last couple hours he could spend here, Tyler had finished his meal without even realizing it.   
But, could you really blame him for not paying attention to what he was eating when he had such an important agenda on his mind? He would lose out on a lot of money (A lot of money for a completely broke college student at least) if he didn't find someone to play with... That was his main point for coming here after all.

Of course Tyler could always try the online approach, join a couple BDSM community sites and look through the pickings on there... But honestly, that freaked him out a little bit.   
You could never actually know who you're talking to on the other side of the screen and Tyler really didn't want to experience what it was like being catfished or, or having a cyber stalker somehow track him through his IP, or, God fucking forbid, his friends and family managing to randomly stumble across his profile...   
Could you imagine the fucking embarrassment that would cause? No thank you, anxiety had just won that battle and Tyler's not even mad.

His best choice was definitely texting Brendon for some help, he had to have some advice on how Tyler should approach someone he's interested in.

"Are you going to be having dessert tonight?"   
Tyler was quickly pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of his waitress, immediately flashing a polite smile up at the blonde young woman.

"Nah, thanks, I think I'm good." The brunette responds with a casual but polite answer as he flashes a friendly small smile at his waitress cause, come on, it doesn't hurt to be friendly... Besides, the poor girl seemed stressed out and Tyler didn't blame her at all.   
The restaurant was pretty packed, despite the fact they were about to hit closing time, and Tyler could only educationally assume that it was because of the convention.   
The restaurant was directly attached to the hotel so it only made sense that most people would stop here for a quick dinner before heading back to the activities and events going on and, judging by the amount of colored wrists bands on the patrons' wrists in the restaurant with him, Tyler's assumption was correct.

"Alright, no problem! I'll be right back with your check." Tyler just nods this time in response before his waitress heads off.   
The brunette then took this opportunity to pull out his phone, knowing he probably had a few minutes to text before his check came back... Maybe he should've gotten dessert so he could milk his time at this table, he didn't really want to risk texting directly in the hotel in the sight of staff, or snitching attendees, and get his phone confiscated.

**2/2,  11:17 pm  
** **Hey Bren. You busy?**

**2/2, 11:19 pm  
Nah, not enough to not text lol**

**2/2, 11:19 pm  
What's up? Find a good dick yet? ;)**

**2/2, 11:20  
Sick and n o. Not at all, I need some help**

"Here you go. Have a wonderful evening."   
Tyler's head quickly snaps up at the sound of his waitress, looking at her before his gaze quickly shifts to the black check holder she had placed in front of him.

"Oh, thank you! You too." The brunette quickly says to the waitress who was already moving on from his table, reaching out to pick up the check and see how much he owed before he sets his phone onto the table and begins to take out his wallet.

Drat, he had thought the waitress would've taken a bit longer with how busy it is... Whatever, he could just go out to his car for a bit and text Brendon there instead, no biggie (Well, it was kind of annoying, cause now he had to go brace the cold and find his car and-Y'know what, it actually didn't matter, why was he thinking about this right now? What was he even doing again? Oh right, paying for his meal.)

After tucking enough cash into the check holder to cover his bill and leave a decent tip, Tyler collects his phone and wallet and stands up to leave... And  _of course_  he stands up out of the booth right as someone was walking by his table and he nearly bumped right into them.

"Shit-Sorry, that was-" The brunette quickly recovers and begins to apologize as he looks up and was met with one of the most attractive faces he's seen all night. He briefly stares into a pair of medium brown eyes, before his own gaze suddenly flicks down almost instinctively to check if the male was wearing a wrist band.

And  _oh boy,_  was he ever.

A nice, bright,  _red_  wrist band.

Tyler's eyes flick back up just in time to catch the male checking out his own blue colored wrist band hanging around his slim wrist, only catching him for a split second before the male's gaze returns to meet his.

"Uh-My bad. Sorry, that was my bad..." The brunette resumes and repeats his apology, his gaze now trailing up to the flash of pink hair tucked away in a grey snap-back hat.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's alright, actually-" The male in front of him was quick to respond, his eyes pulling away from Tyler's gaze and looking to the person standing next to him.

Tyler hadn't even noticed the taller man that had stopped with him and with a quick glance to the wrist, Tyler found out that this guy was also a Top and he too was also fairly attractive...But he wasn't as hot as the guy he almost smacked into, not in Tyler's opinion anyways.

"You can head over without me, I'll catch up in a minute."

Tyler's heart leaps in his chest as he listens to the male say this to his friend, before he gestures forward where, presumably, their waitress was waiting just a few feet ahead. 

Silently, Tyler watches as the taller male seems to make a quick and understanding nod before he followed off after their waitress once more... and then the pair of medium brown eyes returned to him and Tyler couldn't help but notice the look of authority his gaze held.

It almost made Tyler want to shy away a bit and hide behind a friend... Except that he didn't have any friends with him to hide behind.

Man, he really should of just forced Brendon to come along with him.

"I don't wanna hold you up, but do you have a second to talk?" 

The male very quickly grabbed Tyler's full attention as he spoke these words (Not that he didn't pretty much have his attention already, but still.. He now had his attention and then whatever  _extra_  attention he had left over).

"U-Uh-I mean, yeah-Totally, that's cool with me..." Tyler really didn't try to sound like such a nervous Nancy when he answers the male, but could you really blame him?

 _You_ try to have the most attractive person you've ever met talk to you and see how you sound.

Probably just as dumb as him, so shut up.

"Awesome. I'm Josh." 

Josh...

                Josh...

_Josh..._

The name Josh had never held any significance to Tyler before... In fact he always thought it was a way too common and unoriginal name, but Tyler now suddenly found himself liking the name.

But, how could he not? When a name was attached to such an attractive face, it suddenly ups the attractiveness of the name in general. 

Tyler was so caught up in his own head that he almost didn't notice how Josh had extended his hand for him to shake, but thankfully he caught the movement before it got awkward and he quickly reached out.

His smaller hand clasps onto Josh's bigger one and he was greeted with a calloused palm and firm shake before Josh spoke once more with,

"Wanna just take a quick seat?"

And how could Tyler say no?

The brunette's head gives a short but eager nod as his hand slips out of Josh's.

"Oh-Uh, I'm Tyler, by the way." He then quickly introduces himself as he slides back into the booth he had just stood up from, having realized he had just kind of left Josh hanging in the introduction department. 

"Nice to meet you, Tyler." Josh replied as he follows suit and sits down into the booth opposite of Tyler, his tone of voice confident, but still kind.

The smaller male watches as Josh's hands then fold on top of the table, then letting his doe eyes flicker to the red wrist band still hung around the older male's broad wrist, before he looks up and meets his eyes when Josh began to talk once more.

"So ah, not to be too blunt, but I don't want to hold up the table for too long-" Josh begins to say, before he pauses his speaking briefly as Tyler's waitress from earlier stops by the table to pick up the check holder that contained Tyler's bill and the money to pay for it. 

The older male smiles and waits patiently for the waitress to collect what she needed before his eyes return to Tyler and continues with what he was saying, all the while Tyler's heart thudded excitedly in his chest. 

"But, I see you're looking for a top?"  
As these words leave Josh's lips, a blush instantly starts to flood into the apples of Tyler's cheeks.   
He knew something along the lines of that question was coming, why else would Josh want to suddenly sit down with him?   
But, there was just something about _actually_  hearing the words come out of this insanely attractive guy's mouth that got Tyler all flustered.

"...Well-I, I mean-Yeah. I guess... Kind of...That's, that's why I'm wearing the bracelet, y'know..." Tyler replies in a tone that matched the flustered look on his face and Josh's reaction made Tyler blush more.

He just smiled and chuckled; Like he was amused to see Tyler so worked up already.

"Is this your first time or something?" Josh then asks in a completely knowing tone, which made Tyler's nose wrinkle up a bit. 

Josh clearly already knew the answer to the question, so why was he even asking?   
Just to make Tyler say it out loud? 

God, it took everything in Tyler's being to not say something sassy as an answer...But, he didn't want to risk losing Josh, he could hold the sass back for just right now.

"Uh, yeah. It is." Tyler answers Josh's question honestly and he didn't see even a flicker of surprise on Josh's face.

"...To this convention or the life style in general?" The older male then suddenly inquired.

"In general..." Tyler answers truthfully again, because it wasn't like he could lie to Josh that he was a complete newbie, since there would be no way he could hide it. 

"...Really? So you don't have  _any_  experience with BDSM? How old are you?" Josh then prompts further and  _now_  Tyler got a little shy since he knew he should just come right out and be totally honest with the male, it would make everything go smoother.  
But, that still didn't make it any less embarrassing to admit out loud, to a stranger, that he was actually still a virgin.

"I'm uh, 19...And yeah... Um, no experience at all... Like um  _at all._  Um..I-" Tyler tells him as he blushes and looks away from the older man, his lips still parted.  
He hesitates to clarify what he meant by that for a moment, but his doe eyes flick up and briefly look at Josh, seeing the male was patiently waiting for Tyler to continue.

"I..I'm still kind of a, uh, virgin..." He finally finishes and once again, he didn't really see much surprise on Josh's face...

So, either this guy was a master at hiding his surprise or he already suspected Tyler was a virgin as well.

Fuck, was Tyler really that easy to read?

"...and you decided to just show up to a BDSM convention..?" There was amusement on Josh's face again as he suddenly inquires this in response to Tyler, his arms lifting up from the table so he could prop his elbows against the table top and rest his chin on top of his folded hands.

"....yeah." Tyler answers a bit sheepishly, cause now that Josh was saying it, it did kind of sound a bit crazy of him to do. 

"Well... That's definitely ballsy of you." Josh says back as the amusement on his face grows and a smile spreads across his lips.  
His eyes were still on Tyler as he continued on,  
"Do you at least have an idea on what you're looking for? Or what role you wanna play?".

Tyler's mouth opens right away to answer, but the words don't follow as quickly.   
Sure, he had an idea, but this was all so new to him that he didn't really know the details of what he wanted or how to explain what he was thinking really.

Still though, he was going to try his best, damn it. 

"Um...I, I want some sort of um, y'know like, the whole dom and sub relationship..." Tyler explains a bit shyly. Even though he'd been at an actual BDSM convention all day, he still wasn't used to having these kind of things come out of his  _own_  mouth.

As he spoke, however, he had unconsciously set his phone and wallet back down onto the table and Tyler watches as Josh's eyes had flicked down at the movement and were now lingering on the cell phone.

The older male nods his head slightly to acknowledge what Tyler had just said, but when his mouth opens to reply, it wasn't in response to Tyler's words.

"...You do know you're not supposed to bring your phone here, right?" He asks the small brunette as his eyes flicker back up from the cellphone and look Tyler in the eye.

For a second, Tyler panics. He knew full well that he wasn't supposed to bring his phone into the convention and he was now suddenly worried Josh was going to tell on him or something...

And this panic instantly elicited the sassy side of Tyler to come out.

"Yeah um- Well, this technically isn't the  _hotel_ , is it? This is the restaurant, use your eyes, Josh." He responds as he quickly picks back up his phone before crossing his arms to hide it and for a small moment, he was suddenly worried to look back up at Josh's expression.

But when he did, he saw Josh was smiling again and his eyes were glistening with clear interest. 

Tyler watches as his smile turns into a little grin as he chuckles, before his mouth opens to speak.

"Ah...You're definitely a Brat, now aren't you?" Josh asks casually, not seeming put off by this discovery in anyway.

And honestly, Tyler didn't know whether to be insulted or not by the fact that Josh just called him a brat...

But, Josh seemed interested by it so maybe he should just try to embrace it?

"...What if I am?" Tyler responds as confidently as he could while wearing a bright blush in the apples of his cheeks, eyeing Josh carefully to see his response. 

And well, Josh seemed to like it because now he was suddenly grinning again.

"Alright, well I'll tell you what. I gotta get going, but here... Unlock your phone." The older male tells Tyler as he gestures towards the brunettes crossed arms that were still hiding his phone from Josh's sight, as if he would just somehow forget Tyler had it. 

Tyler blinks at Josh for a moment before he complies, slowly uncrossing his arms. 

Was this really happening?

Josh was actually going to give him his number right now, right?

The most attractive fucking man was about to give him, Tyler Robert Joseph, his fucking  _number?_

Tyler couldn't stop how his heart had begun to pound in his chest again out of pure excitement, his fingers were nearly shaking as he quickly typed in his pass code and offers his unlocked phone to Josh with a new contact entry already pulled up.

"Here's my number. I think I can definitely give you what you're looking for, if you're interested. Just, shoot me a text and let me know and we can meet up and discuss contract details." Josh tells him as he accepts the phone and began to quickly type out his contact information into Tyler's phone.

"Okay, cool." Tyler answers in his best 'I'm totally not freaking out internally right now' tone of voice, taking his phone back from Josh once the male finishes with it, before he then watches as Josh starts to stand up from the table.

Once he was standing however he suddenly paused and looked back at Tyler.

"Oh and, if you're gonna contact me, make sure you go and get tested for any STD's and bring me the documentation of the results when we meet up. I'm telling you now so you have time to go get it done." He tells Tyler in a tone that had an underlining firmness, one that made it clear he wasn't going to accept 'no' as answer to this. 

Tyler's blush make a bit of a comeback, feeling his cheeks heat up. He never got tested for anything before because, well he didn't have to since he's never had any sex.

So, that's what he reminds Josh.

"But-Um, I'm a virgin..?" He says in a bit of a sheepish tone, feeling it was kind of pointless for him to get tested since he clearly couldn't have anything. 

"Yeah, well if I believed  _every_  person who claims they're a virgin then I'd be riddled with disease by now. I'll get tested and bring documentation for you too, so don't worry." Josh replies with same underlying firmness, his eyes staring directly at Tyler as he clearly waits for Tyler to accept the terms he had just set up.

And okay, Tyler  _guesses_ that Josh's explanation for why he wanted Tyler to get tested anyways made sense... He couldn't realistically just expect Josh to believe what he was saying.

Honestly, Tyler hadn't even stopped to consider asking anyone about proof that they were clean from STD's, so maybe this was probably a good thing Josh had brought it up.

With no reason to refuse to get tested, Tyler nods his head slightly as he gazes up at Josh, lips parting once more to answer verbally as well.  
"Okay...Got it."

Josh instantly seemed satisfied with this and smiles at the smaller brunette.

God, he was so hot...

"Alright, I'm gonna go head off and get something to eat now. It was nice meeting you Tyler, I hope to hear from you." Josh then says to Tyler with a charming grin and wink that made the brunette's stomach do a little flip.

 _God_ , he was  _so_  hot...

Tyler could only muster up a meek wave in response to Josh with how flustered he currently felt, but Josh didn't seem to mind. 

The older male just smiled in amusement and gave a wave back to Tyler, before he turned to walk off and join his friend at their table...And you can bet your bottom dollar that Tyler's eyes instantly dropped to Josh's ass as soon as the male turned around.

 _GOD,_  he was  _SO_  hot...

And soon, Josh was gonna be  _his._

With a new high on life, Tyler quickly gets up from the table. He didn't want to hold it up for any longer than he already had, he was sure his waitress was probably annoyed at him by now.

As he stands up, he takes a quick moment to look at his phone when he remembered he had sort of just left Brendon hanging earlier, his thumb hitting onto their conversation to open it up.

**2/2, 11:21  
Yea? Whats the prob**

**2/2, 11:26  
Helllooo?**

**2/2, 11:33  
Wow, okay**

**2/2, 11:33  
I see how it is** 

Tyler just rolls his eyes at his best friend's texts, eyes then glancing up to make sure he didn't accidentally almost bump into anyone again this time as he began to walk towards the exit of the restaurant, before his gaze lands on his phone screen once more and he finally texts Brendon back.

**2/2, 11:36  
Never mind. I just found someone**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned this chapter to come out sooner, but my foster dog cracked my laptop screen (My fault for leaving it open on the bed) and then it took forever to get a new laptop cause i kept running into problems (like it getting lost during shipping -_-), but alas after over a week without a laptop, i finally got my new one.


End file.
